I Wish
by Sarah Slutz
Summary: Chichi is fed up with Goku being so extremely childish, so she tells him she wishes he would act like an adult for day... and her wish is about to come true... but will she like this new Goku?
1. Chapter 1

**I Wish  
Part 1**

**By: Sarah Slutz**

_Thanks TryniaMerin for betaing!_

"I wish..." she mused.

"You wish what?" he wondered.

Goku looked at Chi-chi with a questioning expression in his eyes. She gazed at his handsome and innocent face and silently considered what she had just said aloud without meaning to. They were the only ones in the house since Gohan was out training with that awful green man. Goku and Gohan probably thought she didn't know, but she could tell these things. Goku was just finishing his meal. Plates and bowls lay scared all over the table and Chi-chi sighed when she saw all the tableware that she would have to wash.

She glanced over at her husband and Goku, surprisingly, was still looking at her. Normally, his attention span was much shorter. In so many ways, he was just like a child, and she sometimes felt she had not one, but two sons.

"I wish you would grow up," she repeated more loudly this time.

There, she had said what she had been reflecting upon about all day. She really meant it. And the world hadn't ended either just because she had expressed it.

"_Nani_? I am thirty two years old." Goku laughed with his most charming smile and then grinned widely.

_Oh boy_ Chi-chi thought, _There's NO way his smile is going to charm me today._

"You know what I mean," she stated, but then shook her head, knowing how clueless he could be. "Well, maybe you don't."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his expression confused.

Chi-chi wanted to give up at that moment. It was an almost hopeless cause. He wouldn't understand.

Trying one more time, she explained, "I mean that you act just like a child most of the time. Because you don't worry about your son's education or safety and you almost never help me with my chores unless I ask. You act extremely irresponsible all the time, just flying off to fights whenever you darn well please, setting a terrible example for our son. And the way you are always in trouble, always trying to get even stronger..."

"Hmmm," Goku hummed.

Strangely enough, Goku appeared thoughtful. Chi-chi was hopeful for the first time in ages. She smiled at him and awaited a response. Maybe at last Goku had understood.

"You mean you want me to be weaker?" he nodded.

Typical.

Chi-chi was exasperated. She gritted, "NO, Goku, that's not what I meant. Strength has _nothing_ to do with it. I know many strong people who act like responsible adults. I just want you to act like an adult for one day. Is that to much to ask for?" That was the last straw. Chi-chi leapt up and stormed off the kitchen, trying not to feel guilty when she saw his hurt-puppy face she had left in her wake.

Goku sat there feeling really sad. He didn't know what he had done to make Chi-chi mad at him _this_ time. He always did things that seemed totally normal and soon she was yelling at him. When he asked why she was mad, she got even madder, especially if he didn't understand when she explained. Sometimes, he felt very stupid, but most of the time he simply didn't understand what was wrong with what he did or said. He was now mulling over about what she had said... "I wish you would act like an adult for one day."

All he wanted to please Chi-chi.

At that moment, Goku made a decision. He loved Chi-chi and wanted to make her happy and she had wished for something. He could make that happen. And what was the best way to make wishes true? The Dragonballs!

First Goku would ask Bulma for the Dragonball Radar. Then he would look for the spheres and ask for a wish. He would make Chi-chi happy, for one day, just as she had said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Capsule Corporation Bulma was getting ready to go to bed. Trunks was still crying with surprising strength after three hours of doing so non-stop. She had fed him, changed him, rocked him, but nothing seemed to work. At 14 months old, he was doing a lot better in the not-letting-her-sleep department, but he could still be a difficult baby. She winced and took him in her arms. Immediately, he quieted down. The heiress sighed, realizing it would be a long night if he kept on like this, not wanting to sleep in his crib and only caring for being cradled. As usual, Vegita was off somewhere training. He could be back tomorrow, or he could be back next week. He would do that once a in a while and she was still trying to get used to his weird schedule in the four months he had been back in their lives. In any case, having a Vegita who would be home at least two weeks out of the month was better than not having him at all, she mused.

Suddenly, she heard a tap on the window of her bedroom. For a couple of seconds, she thought that it was surely Vegita, but she found it strange that _he_of all people would bother knocking at all.

Bulma drew away the curtains and saw Goku peering at her through the window. Bulma sighed. Goku showing up in the middle of the night rapping on her window was never a good sign. Still, she was impressed Goku had even bothered tapped. Some years ago, he would have simply barged in with a cheerful smile on his youthful face. Bulma stared at him, feeling a little annoyed at him for paying her such late visit, but she opened the window anyway. Curiosity could make you do all kinds of things and Bulma was quite a curious girl.

Goku jumped into the room and gazed at baby Trunks who was cradled in her arms. He asked, "May I hold him?"

Bulma smiled at him and then replied, "Sure, go ahead." She handed him the drowsing boy. Trunks whimpered a little and Goku rocked him. Then he continued napping.

"He is a very cute baby, Bulma. How old is he now?" he asked her.

Bulma grinned at being asked about one of her favorite subjects of late: her beautiful son. "He is a year and two months old." Goku glanced at him and then at Bulma, who only wore a short and revealing robe on. If he had been any other man, she would have asked him what he was looking at. Yet since it was Goku... He was the most naïve person she had ever met in her life, and she had met quite a few of people in her crazy youth.

Goku looked thoughtful, something quite odd for him. Even stranger, he was also in a serious mood. Not being able to hold her inquisitiveness much longer, she finally asked him, "What did you come for in the middle of the night?"

Goku told her, "I want the Dragonball radar."

"What for?" There wasn't any urgent danger she knew of. Puzzled, she tilted her head as she stared questioningly at one of her oldest friends.

"I'm going to make a wish, Bulma"

Bulma rolled her eyes, grumbling, "I _know_ you are going to make a wish. That's obvious." Some things never changed. One of them was Goku's ingenuity.

"Then why do you ask?" Goku asked, with a bewildered expression in his eyes.

Bulma sighed and prayed for patience. "What wish are you going to make?"

"I am going to ask to act like an adult for one day," he announced cheerfully.

Bulma wouldn't have been more shocked if Goku had said he wanted to resurrect all of the dead Saiya-jins so he could have more opponents to spar with. Act like an adult? Sorry, but maturity and Goku, didn't mesh very well. She stared at him and finally reacted.

"_NANI??!!_" she blinked, feeling like she wanted to fall over.

"Chi-chi told me she wished that," he said, shrugging.

Bulma regarded at his childish expression and couldn't imagine him acting like a thirty-two-year-old adult. She relented, "Ok, I'll give it to you, but wait a sec while I look for it." She began walking out the room to the lab and Goku followed her through the maze of long and wide halls that comprised Capsule Corp.

Bulma entered the crammed lab and began sorting through all categories of machine parts, capsules, pieces of metal and junk. Finally, she found the radar and handed it to Goku. He smiled and Bulma was instantly charmed. His smile had always been so bright and open... so happy.

"Thank you Bulma," he voiced happily.

"You are more than welcome. Anything to please the world's savior," she told him, teasingly poking him.

"Well..." Goku enthused, grinning and placed his right hand on the back of his head and smiled goofily. Then, he turned and made his way to the open window of the lab, ready to fly off. When he was standing on the windowsill Bulma told him, "Don't forget to get some sleep!"

"Sleep?" Goku stood still and blinked twice. "Sleep? Ah, don't worry about it," he beamed before he shot out the lab's open window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Son home, Chi-chi sat on her bed, a bit worried. She was brushing her hair, a frown wrinkling her pretty features. Goku hadn't come to bed yet, and she was worried that she had hurt her husband's feelings. She was sorry for it, and would tell him as soon as he came home. She always flew off the handle and reacted before she could think. All their friends thought she was like that all the time, but it wasn't true. She just got angry easily.

Maybe it was time for her to just accept him for who he was. She was always so upset at him and what did that accomplish? Nothing, really. After a while, she decided she felt too guilty to sleep. Slipping on a robe she walked to the kitchen, expecting to see Goku eating, but he was not there.

Chi-chi went to every room of the house, then the bathroom, the porch and he wasn't anywhere to be found. Just as she began to worry she then calmed herself. _Well, he knows how to care for himself. I suppose he went to sleep elsewhere._ Dejectedly, she returned to bed and tried to sleep.

She spent most of the night tossing around on her bed, not being able to even rest at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was a little sleepy and the radar had almost slipped out of his fingers twice. He had found two Dragon balls in six hours. Sighing, he decided to take a little nap. He noticed at a big tree nearby and found a perfect to lie down on the soft grass shaded by its leaves and branches.

Very soon, he fell fast asleep. Two hours later, he woke up thanks to a bird's loud chirping. He stood up with a jump and looked for the radar and was relieved when he found it at his side where he had last placed it. He should be more careful about his things so that they wouldn't get lost, just like Chi-chi was always reminding him.

His stomach announced to him that he was extremely hungry, so he ate fifty apples from the tree he had slept under. After he satisfied his appetite, he blasted of to the sky to find the rest of the remaining Dragon balls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi-chi woke up after her restless night feeling very groggy along with a dull headache. She dragged herself to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Gohan, Goku and herself. Because she thought she would see Goku in the kitchen saying, "I'm hungry!" and demanding his breakfast, so she was shocked to find the kitchen completely empty. Running to the phone, she called Bulma.

She dialed the blue-haired genious' number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Mushi Mushi_," Bulma responded.

Chi-chi decided she was desperate enough to skip the formalities, so she went right to the point, "Bulma, do you know where Goku is?"

She heard Bulma pause uncomfortably, then the blue-haired woman replied, "Well, _Ohayoo_ to you too."

Chi-chi decided not to play this game with her. She knew she was being slightly rude, but she pressed on without replying to her comment. "Do you know where he is then?"

Bulma sighed and slowly replied, "_Hai_."

"_TELL ME_!! " she practically screamed out. Sometimes Bulma could be so frustrating, Chi-chi realized. Didn't she care how worried Chi-chi was about her husband not being back?

If Bulma really knew, she had better tell her, or Chi-chi would totally freak out. Bulma winced. Chi-chi was not going to like this, so she soothed, "Please, calm down. He's all right. He came by last night and asked me for the Dragonball radar. He told me something about you telling him you wished he acted like an adult."

"_NANI_?! " was Chi-chi's predictable answer. "I can't believe it!!!!??! He didn't come home to sleep last night!"

Sighing, Bulma thought that she was expecting exactly that sort of reaction from Chi-chi. The woman was always so high strung. Sure, putting up with Goku must be hard sometimes, but dear _Kami_, the woman was always in hysterics.

Also, she felt Chi-chi was over-reacting. Goku was the strongest being in the galaxy, and probably in the whole universe. He could very well take care of himself, and just because he had been missing for one night, there was no reason to react like that! _Vegita didn't come to bed last night either, and I'm not freaking out. If I did, he would probably be out the door so quick it would hit me on my nice ass_, Bulma thought resentfully. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she concentrated in Chi-chi's problem.

"I'm sure he's safe Chi-chi, there is no danger right now, all he is doing is looking for the Dragonballs," Bulma informed her friend again. _Really, what else can I tell her_?

_Why? Why me? _Chi-chi complained to herself. _Why can't I have a normal life, a normal husband? _

"_Ja ne_," Chi-chi said, and hung up on Bulma.

Chi-chi didn't know what to think, or what to do. At least her husband was all right ... she hoped. Mechanically, she reached for the pans and spoons and began to make breakfast for Gohan and herself. Today Goku would not eat with them.

It was so weird. Whenever he was home and not going around fighting evil beings, he always ate at home because he adored her cooking. When Gohan came to eat breakfast, he asked where his dad was.

"He went off training early. He'll be back soon." Chi-chi told him, as if reciting lines from a well rehearsed play.

"Okay," Gohan said, his mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full dear," she automatically admonished, as she barely touched her own food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku had managed to find five Dragonballs by now. He pinpointed the location of the remaining two and flew towards the south, still feeling hungry. He thought of going home to eat, but then decided not to... He wanted to do this before he saw Chi-chi again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing breakfast, Chi-chi did her daily aerobics to burn away the eaten calories. Normally, her exercises calmed her down. When she finished she didn't feel any better. She felt even more worried than before.

_When will he come back? _she thought desperately. Sure, he was always running off, but this time he had hurt his feelings, and she was feeling guilty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after almost fourteen hours, Goku placed all seven Dragon balls on the ground.

Hands outstretched he chanted, "Arise Shenron!"

Then he waited for Shenron to appear. Goku felt the wind stir his hair and saw the sky darken, even if it was early in the morning. The sun had just risen. After a couple of seconds, the great dragon appeared in a fountain of lightening. Although Goku had seen Shenron many times, but he couldn't help the little shiver that ran down his spine. The magical dragon was HUGE!!!

"Tell me your wish, anything you want and I will try to grant it," his voice boomed out.

"Make me act like an adult for one day." Goku shouted in a loud clear voice.

The dragon seemed to pause for a while, as if this task was too difficult even for him. Goku stared at him until his deep vibrant voice boomed out, "It is DONE! Your wish has been granted."

The dragon disappeared along with the balls that levitated then shot off in seven different directions. Goku didn't feel any different. Shrugging, he simply began flying home, feeling extremely famished...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wish  
Part 2 **

**By: Sarah Slutz**

_Thanks TryniaMerin for betaing!_

Chi-chi was sewing a new dress for herself when she heard knocking at the front door. She went to the living room and peeked out. It was Goku! When she opened the door and her husband walked in, Chi-chi hugged him fiercely. The clueless warrior returned the hug uncertainly.

"I'm very sorry Goku, I didn't mean to..." she started to apologize.

No sooner did she start, he interrupted, "Don't worry; you were right, I should help you more around the house and should pay more attention Gohan's education."

Chi-chi stared at him with petrified eyes. She whispered, "Did you ask Shenron for..."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. Somehow, it wasn't his patented happy-go-lucky smile. His eyes appeared a lot less innocent and that worried her quite a bit.

Goku glanced around and asked, "Where is Gohan? I need to talk with him about his classes. I want to know how he is doing."

Chi-chi turned to face him and gaped at him with her mouth hanging open. _Ask about his classes? _she asked herself, flabbergasted. Goku noticed she was quiet and hadn't answered his question, so he queried, "What's wrong, darling?" He then closed her mouth with his index finger, since it was still hanging a bit wide open in astonishment.

"I'll look for him, okay? Wait here, I want to talk to you after I talk to him." Then, he kissed her deeply on the lips, something that he very, very rarely did just like that, out of the blue.

The kiss felt... so good, so different to Chi-chi.

When he turned around and walked away, she fainted.

When she came to, the first thing Chi-chi felt was that she was in bed, covered with her blanket. She opened her eyes and focused on Goku who was looking down at her with... deep concern? She tried to talk but he put his index finger on her lips.

"Don't talk sweetheart, just rest. You fainted and slept for about half an hour. Just stay in bed for the rest of the day," he said, very sternly. Chi-chi rose from the bed, ignoring Goku's protests.

"What's wrong with you, Goku-sa?" she asked, dismayed.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Nothing's wrong. I made myself some food and washed the dishes, by the way, since you looked pretty tired. Maybe you should go to the doctor tomorrow, just in case. You can never be too careful about your health."

"_Nani_?? Are you serious?!?" _He is talking in complete sentences? He washed the dishes? Noticed I looked tired? Mentioned a doctor? _

"_Hai_. Is something wrong my dear?" he wondered.

"_Iie_ Goku-sa," she told him shakily. _This is getting too weird_. "I need to make a phone call." She walked to the phone and called Bulma, not paying attention to his protests that she should lay down.

"_Mushi mushi_," answered Bulma when she picked up the phone. Chi-chi could hear Trunks wailing in the background.

"Bulma," Chi-chi said immediately. "Goku made the wish. He is acting..." she couldn't find an appropriate word for his behavior. _Insane perhaps_?

"Like a thirty-two-year-old?" Bulma supplied.

_There, that was it! _"_Hai_. But it's so very unnerving!"

Bulma shook her head, glad her hysterical friend couldn't see her. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well ..." Chi-chi trailed off. _I did wish for it, didn't I_?

"See?" _It was just what she had asked for_, Bulma thought, wanting to voice out her opinion, but not wanting to upset her friend further.

"_Demo_..." Chi-chi admitted, nervously.

A bit exasperated, Bulma said sternly, "No buts. You asked for it."

_It was true but_... she sighed and said, "Okay, see you later."

Chi-chi was left feeling extremely confused... Why couldn't she be happy that Goku was acting so maturely? She sighed, feeling her headache was beginning to worsen. Perhaps she _should_ lie down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku walked to Gohan's room while his wife spoke on the phone. He opened the door without knocking and stepped in. He saw Gohan kicking the air, then spinning around, obviously practicing a flying kick. Gohan stopped, turned around and looked at him with horror on his face and then his expression quickly relaxed.

"I thought it was _kaa-san_. What a relief, I thought I was about to get punished again. Where were you this morning, _tou-san_?"

_What a shock! Well, it was daddy, not mommy who came in_, Gohan thought, as he waited for his dad's retort.

"What were you doing just right now?" Goku asked sternly.

"HUH?" _Did I just hear a "father-is-angry" tone there? _He'd heard it very seldom, but enough times to know how it sounded like.

"FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK!" Goku scolded. Gohan looked perplexed at his father. _What's WRONG with him? _

"MOVE IT!!!!!"

After that forceful command, Gohan scrambled to his chair and immediately began writing.

"You are staying in this room all day. I am punishing you, so don't you dare watch TV or train in your room. Finish your homework and also begin doing tomorrow's assignments. After that, maybe we'll train like we agreed. Your education is very important to your mother and we don't want to disappoint her, right, Gohan?" After glaring at his son, Goku turned around and Gohan stared at his retreating back, his eyes wide and confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi-chi was washing the dinner dishes but she had stopped midway, just staring off into space. Goku came behind her and told her, "You are letting the water run, Chi-chi. Close the faucet," startling her. Chi-chi turned the tap off, not having the mental strength to realize this was a strange command coming from Goku, the one who always left the faucet running.

"That's better." He smiled and then said, "I am going to spar with Vegita. I felt his ki in CC when I arrived this morning. He is back from his little trip, I guess. Is that alright with you, dear?"

"But you said you were going to spar with Gohan yesterday. Did you forget? Now, remember to not be too rough on him Goku-sa..."

"Gohan is punished because I found him training while he should have been doing his homework," he told her, cutting her sentence short.

"You PUNISHED him???" _Goku punished Gohan? Now the furniture will certainly begin dancing and singing! _

"_Hai_," he said. Shrugging, Goku turned around. Then he turned back once more and added, "I'll be back in a couple of hours." Chi-chi stared at his retreating back, her eyes wide and confused.

Gohan sauntered into the kitchen stared at his mother. He looked really worried. "_Kaa-san_… _tou-san_ is acting very strange

"I know, baby. I know," Chi-chi sighed, patting him forlornly on the head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma greeted Goku warmly at the entrance of CC and Goku kissed her cheek. Bulma was quite taken aback, never having been greeted like that by him, but she simply smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you here so early, Son-kun! Well, considering Chi-chi is so upset... never mind that. Vegita will be out in a couple of minutes since he probably already felt your ki. He's finishing his routine in the Gravity Room. I swear, all he does is train! He was gone for almost two days and he didn't even say hello to Trunks..." all of a sudden she stopped and grinned sheepishly, noticing Goku was still standing outside with a polite smile on his face the entrance while she had been ranting.

It was strange, the way he looked at her so politely while she talked. He would usually be fiddling with his clothes or hair, or would have already nudged her aside to walk in. Being patient with ranting women was a trait Goku normally did not possess. She almost missed the old childish Goku at that moment.

"Sorry, it's just that he makes me so mad! I tried to have a fight with him, but I couldn't even do that because he immediately shut himself in that dammed thing... Oh, my mouth is running off. Here, walk in before I can continue," Bulma declared as she moved away from the entrance and let him in.

Goku said soothingly, "Don't worry about it Bulma. I know you and Vegita sometimes have issues, but I know you love each other, even if he would rather die than say it. And now you have a baby together, I remember when we first had Gohan; it was tough for Chi-chi to handle a half-Saiya-jin baby, but we didn't know about the whole Saiyan thing... Hopefully things will improve with time, right?"

Bulma smiled and signaled Goku to follow her. They entered the kitchen and she wordlessly sat down.

"Let's sit for a bit." When he did, she continued, "Well, I really don't think it is going to change. I mean the situation. He doesn't want to make a real commitment. He comes and goes without a warning and doesn't give a damn about our son." She sighed and then amended, "At least he's back semi-permanently."

Goku shook his head sympathetically. He reassured her, "He'll probably pay more attention to him when he is older. He will certainly want to train him."

"You're probably right about that," she told him. Then she sighed and Goku remained quiet.

The two old friends just sat there at the table, in companionable silence until Bulma spoke again. "Goku, do you really feel better like this? With all the burdens of feeling so mature? It is not that easy, you know. I used to envy your ability to be so cheerful, no matter what the situation."

Goku simply shrugged, not really knowing what to tell his friend. Just about the time when he was about to say something else, Bulma interrupted him, "You don't have to answer me. Just think about it. Do you want something to eat?"

"It's okay, I already ate. I'll just wait for Vegita here. You don't have to entertain me, you know, Bulma. You can go back to work or whatever you were doing," he said politely.

Bulma stared open mouthed at Goku and felt goose bumps prickling all over her skin. Sure, talking to an articulate and adult-sounding Goku was a bit unsettling, but rejecting an offer of food? This was absolutely unheard of. It was like Vegita saying, "I don't feel like training today."

Vegita chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, scowling as always. He barked, "_Onna_, stop babbling. Don't you ever get tired of listening to your own voice? Let's go Kakarot, let's not waste any more time. You're about to be beaten, you third-class warrior

Goku simply grunted and with an incline of his head said, "Saiya-jin no Ouji…" He turned around at the kitchen's door and smiled at Bulma, but she was still too stupefied to respond to anything. She didn't even fling a parting insult to her mate.

Goku and Vegita left Capsule Corp behind and flew off to a more deserted place to spar. Once there the two Saiya-jins immediately got down to business. As they fought Vegita noted something strange in Goku from the start, but couldn't put his finger on it. For one thing, it looked as if the _baka_ wasn't in a very good mood today, because he didn't grin at all. Also, Kakarot was battling and punching him very hard, as if this were a real conflict, not holding back some of his strength like he would normally. Not that this would bother Vegita, of course, but it was unusual anyway.

When Kakarot stopped and told him he was fighting like a girl, he --too shocked to knock him off silly-- thundered, "What is wrong with you?"

Kakarot regarded him seriously --not cheerfully, or smiling, or grinning innocently, to his mounting shock-- and announced, "Vegita, I would ask what is wrong with _you_."

Vegita stared at him for a couple of seconds more and then shook his head. He complained, "You are acting too bizarre for my comfort, I'll go train in the gravity room, _by myself_." Then, he turned around,

Goku shrugged and yelled at his retreating back, "You're acting childishly, Vegita-_sama_."

Vegita turned around in mid-air to look at Goku with dismay, too shocked to have the sense to crack Kakarot's skull in half.

"_Nani_?? Look who is talking about being childish, _you_ are a child trapped in an adult's body," Vegita taunted.

"Not today I'm not, your no Ouji!" Goku countered

"Definitely. I'm not going to train with a freak!" Vegita retorted.

Kakarot crossed his arms and told him frostily, "Do as you please, Vegita."

_Kakarot is talking coldly, being sarcastic, crossing his arms, calling me childish and a girl. Yeah. Now the sand will begin attacking me_. Vegita stared at this new Kakarot and blasted off. Turning around once he noticed Kakarot with his arms crossed and looking at him with an icy disdain, and felt goose bumps rise all over his arms. _This is TOO creepy for my comfort. Seriously, I would rather face Freeza again right now. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi-chi and Gohan were playing with a puzzle while Goku was away training with Vegita. Goku had decided to fly around the planet for a while before returning home. When he finally arrived to his house, they were still playing. The door was open, so Goku walked in. After he stepped into the living room, Goku sat with them. Although Gohan already knew where they went, Goku helped Gohan to place the pieces in their correct places. Chi-chi stared at her husband. She was already missing his childish grin.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to their room, not being able to take it anymore. Throwing open the door she then locked it behind her. She flung herself on the bed, crying. Goku looked at Gohan. "Wait here," he told his son seriously. Getting up with a frown, he went to their room.

The door was locked. Goku scowled and wondered why.

What was wrong with Chi-chi? He just didn't comprehend what was going on.

He knocked and a muffled voice from inside shouted, "GO AWAY!!!!" Goku forced the door open effortlessly and walked in. He saw her lying face-down on the bed, weeping. Sitting down beside her, he gently took her into his arms. She cried on his chest, clinging to him, and he didn't care if his shirt was getting wet.

Taking her chin, Goku lifted it so he could see her face. He then whispered softly, "Why are you crying? I don't understand. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Through tears she sniffled, "I thought it was."

"Then, what _do_ you want?"

"I want my Goku!" she cried.

"I _am_ your Goku, the Goku you have always wanted, you know, a thirty-two year old one." He smiled, a ghost of his old grin.

"No, I want my ten-year-old one!" Chi-chi answered stubbornly.

Both of them laughed at that and Goku hugged her. "Don't worry. In about twelve hours I will be the same again. I was so childish I took your words literally and wished for only one day as an adult."

Chi-chi smiled radiantly. Maybe things could improve a little.

Goku hugged her and kissed her -she _would_ miss his spontaneous kisses- then Chi-chi pulled closer to him. She whispered into his ear mischievously, "Well, let's use our time wisely."

Goku laughed and hugged her more tightly. Lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her passionately, looking forward to the next twelve hours.

The End!


End file.
